Goodnight
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Anti-Cosmo pays his favorite godchild a late night visit.


**This is kind of a prelude to another full length fic I plan to write. To clear things up, THIS IS NOT SLASH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo landed quietly on the window sill, not even stirring a leaf in his wake. He was always overly careful on these little outings. If he got caught, it would stir up a bit of trouble from the fairy council, trouble he did not want to have to go through.<p>

Inside, two fairies slept in a fishbowl, blissfully unaware of the dark creature looming outside. They would never suspect such a thing to happen. They were fools for doing so too. Didn't they realize how much trouble their god child put himself in everday? He bravely stood up to all forms of magical creatures, ruining their evil schemes one by one. It was a wonder how he was able to make it this long without being killed. Good luck only gets you so far.

Speaking of their godchild, Anti-Cosmo directed his attention to the small boy sleeping ever so peacefully in his bed.

With a flick of his wrist, the window opened silently. He drifted into the messy room. The joys of childhood!

He looked through the piles of comic books scattered across the floor and the unfinished homework laid out on the desk.

Anti-Cosmo turned his attention away from the messy room and to the boy away in dreamland.

His even breathing resonated throughout the room.

The dark fairy floated to the boy, smiling ever so slightly. He ran a hand through the kid's hair, moving it out of his eyes.

Timmy Turner really was the perfect godchild. He was fun, not too bossy (most of the time), and he knew how to keep a secret.

Not very many godchildren kept their faries for over a year. The boy really was a special case.

How he wished he had Timmy Turner for a godchild. He would be the better godparent! Those two bumbling idiots were always getting Timmy into some kind of trouble. Couldn't they take their jobs seriously? They were supposed to be protecting the boy, raising him even. The word 'parent' was a part of their job description!

"Oh Timothy, how I wish you could understand." The anti-fairy continued his ministrations. He had tangled with the young boy again and again, usually emerging the loser, but over time he realized he admired the boy. He may have been angry at him, but he never wanted to kill him as so many other fairies expected.

Maybe it was when he had his fagiggly gland transplanted that he started feeling fatherly towards the boy. It could have simply been remnants of his colorful counterpart's feelings for the boy, but he knew it was more than that.

At first he was able to push those feeling aside, but little by little they took root in his heart and expanded to the point where he would check up on the boy, make sure he was okay, make sure his idiotic fairies hadn't left him in a rut with a few missing limbs. He counted to make sure.

Satisfied that all fingers and toes were accounted for, he settled down on the nightstand, next to the fishbowl. Maybe if he shook it, he could cause a pseudo earthquake for the two inhabitants.

On second thought, it would alert them to his presence. Maybe next time, when he wasn't here secretly. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Cosmo…?" A tried voice came from beside him. "Is that you?"

Anti-Cosmo panicked. He must have woken Timothy up. This was not good! Luckily, the boy could only see his eyes, which thankfully resembled Cosmo's, and not the rest of his form. He cleared his throat, preparing to imitate his counterpart's manner of speaking. "Uh…Hi, Timmy!" He put a little extra bounce into his voice.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" Timmy rubbed his eyes.

"Well…you see…Wanda…kicked me out!" Anti-Cosmo blurted out. Wanda did that to Cosmo sometimes, right?

"What? Out of the fishbowl?"

"Yeah. She's…in a bad mood." He quickly covered up.

Timmy was too tired to notice the quivering in the anti-fairy's voice, or the subtle difference in the tone. He accepted the explanation, simply lying back down into his bed. He had school tomorrow. Besides, Cosmo was probably keeping Wanda awake with his incessant chattering as usual. "Okay, keep it down though. I have tests to fail tomorrow." The boy pulled the covers back up over his form.

"Do you want anything before you go back to sleep?" Anti-Cosmo had never granted a wish to a child before, but he would most certainly love to grant one, especially for Timothy.

Timmy thought it over for a moment. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and spun it around. It glowed as a glass of water appeared before Timothy.

"Why is your wand blue?"

Crap! Anti-Cosmo had forgotten that his black wand glowed a light blue as opposed to the fairies' gold wands which gave a bright light. How was he going to cover this one up?

"Well?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"I dropped my wand in some paint! We were painting the castle and I dropped my wand in a bucket of blue paint!" He sincerely hoped that the rushed explanation did the trick.

Timmy shrugged, quickly downing the glass. He set it on the nightstand by the fishbowl. "Well, thanks. Goodnight." He closed his eyes and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Anti-Cosmo put a hand over his beating heart, trying to calm it down. That was a close one! For once in his life, he was happy Cosmo was an idiot. He would have never been able to get away with it if it had been otherwise.

Anti-Cosmo quietly drifted back out the window from which he entered. Timothy was okay, and that was what he really came here for. Any longer and he might have blown his cover.

He may have had to cut his visit short, but that didn't matter. It would only be a matter of time now before he had Timothy as his godchild. Until then, he had better get back home. His dear Anti-Wanda was awaiting his return.

"Goodnight, Timothy."

* * *

><p>Timmy woke up to a chilly breeze blowing into his room. Who had left the window open, especially during a winter night?<p>

It didn't matter anyways.

He closed the window and turned to wish his godparents a good morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwwwww…<strong>

**This one shot is a gift for Deviant Artist 'MasterFranny'. Think of it as a little thank you for those wonderful Anti-fairy family pictures you've been drawing. I hope to see more! :D**

**For the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
